A Glass World
by sharinganKOH
Summary: During a battle against the SOund Sasuke is caught in a jutsu that traps him in an illusion of his heart's desire. His family returned to him and he is no longer burdened with the life of an avenger what does he do now?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I've decided to do a Sasuke/ Sakura fanfic, though my favorite pairings are Neji Tenten and ShikaIno fics Sakura and Sasuke is the one in my opinion the most likely to actually happen in the show._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only their merchandise**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Jutsu, Enter the Mind of the Number 1 Rookie!**

_The story currently takes place before Sasuke joins Orochimaru. The three genins and their jounin-sensei Hatake Kakashi are in combat against a group of Sound-nins. The team were to retrieve an important scull containing forbidden jutsus from the Cloud Country however a attack squad of sound-nins had attack the group and had stolen the valuable scroll._

The team stood among tree branches while multiple sound-nins crouched from their positions in the higher branches with the ground far below.

"Sakura, to your left!" Kakashi called out.

The pink-haired genin ducked as a volley of kunai flew overhead.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke uttered and spat several small balls of fire onto the group forcing them to disperse.

Another Sound-nin came up and clipped him in the jaw sending him crashing into the earth.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

A shuriken came at her while she had her back turned.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

He landed in front and intercepted the projectile with his own.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto laughed.

One nin dashed off carrying the scroll that was their objective.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke!" Kakashi called out, "I need you three to handle these sound-nins, I'm the only one fast enough to catch that guy!"

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment and Kakashi sped off.

Sasuke recovered nimbly and rejoined his teammates.

"Kage Bunshin No Justu!" Naruto cried.

Five clones appeared completely identical to the original.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura added.

Her own clones appeared in a burst of smoke.

Naruto's and Sakura's clones raced forward onto the remaining Sound-nins.

The opposing ninjas easily dealt with the bothersome pests but they hadn't expected it was merely a diversion.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried as he fired a massive ball of fire onto the shocked Sound-nins.

The group was engulfed in the raging inferno. When the flames settles several of the nins were withering in agony.

Naruto punched his fist into the air and grinned happily.

"Alright!" He cried, "Once again Konoha's Comedy Ninja saves the day!"

Sasuke wasn't fooled for a second. His lowered his head for a second and gathered his chakra. When his eyes rose again they were the red pupils of the sharingan.

"Those corpses are just chakra…so the real ones…" He glanced up, "Above us?"

Three sound-nins suddenly appeared and dropped down onto him and his comrades.

"Waaah!" Naruto cried.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted spitting out four small bursts of flame.

One lit a sound-nin on fire but two more remained.

"Kage Bunshin no…" Naruto began but one of the soun-nins clipped the blond-haired genin across the neck knocking him out.

The sound-nin was satisfied with his opponent's defeat and took off to aid his teammate that was fleeing with the scroll.

The second went for Sakura with a kunai outstretched.

She attempted to block the attack but the nin was too clever and instead swept his foot down and kicked her feet out from under her.

She plummeted down the tree but a branch broke her fall however it knocked her out cold.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he blocked a cut from the sound-nin with his own kunai.

Suddenly the sound-nin's eyes grew black and the pupils grew white.

"_What's this?" _Sasuke thought as he felt fear creep down his spine.

"Shatter," The nin whispered and Sasuke's eyes widened as he fell into a trance-like state.

He could feel himself covered in darkness. It was smothering him, intoxicating him. It was everything he feared and wanted to desperately run from. He could feel it pressing from all sides and tearing away at him. He could not escape, it was everywhere.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sasuke screamed as he bolted up from his bed.

"Is everything alright honey?" A women's voice asked.

Sasuke looked up and found himself lying in a comfortable bed with thick blankets. He looked around and saw no trace of the sound-nins or his teammates. Where they rescued and brought back to Konoha?

"Is everything alright?" The women repeated with a worried tone in her voice.

He looked up and regarded the women that looked at him worriedly from the side of his bed.

She was garbed in a pink sleeping robe and had jet black hair along with onyx eyes. Her skin was pale and white but it was healthy.

Sasuke froze in shock.

"Are you alight," She asked, "Oh dear, I think you may have a fever,"

She pressed her hand up to his forehead.

"Well you don't feel warm," She remarked.

"What is it dear?" A male voice asked.

"Sasuke just woke up, he seems alright," She replied.

"Well let me see," The man sighed as he stepped in.

He wore a blue bed robe and had chestnut brown hair. His eyes were half open from fatigue and his mouth was set to a grim line.

"Probably overworked yourself again," The man chuckled, "I swear you'll become a fine ninja one day,"

Finally Sasuke was able to find his voice.

"Mom…Dad?" He whispered.

_So how is it? Sasuke's trapped in a world where he is given the life he lost back again. The life he's always wished for is given to him. The only question is, now what does he do? Review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, people like this story. Well I'm still a newbie so I guess I'm really happy to hear praise about my work. Anyways I'm glad people like this story so here's chapter 2._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: The Life One has Lost is now Given Back**

"Father?" Sasuke gasped, "Mother?"

"Yes, dear?" The woman asked.

"But…you're…I saw you killed!" Sasuke whispered.

"It was just a dream dear," His mother sighed, "We're perfectly fine,"

"Let the boy rest dear," His father sighed, "He probably just needs to go back to sleep,"

His mother looked at him disapprovingly then sighed.

"Fine, but remember, he has class tomorrow," She reminded as she walked out.

When his mother left the room his father chuckled softly then turned his eyes onto him.

"She's still worried about the short bout you had in training, she probably thinks you were in a life and death struggle for you life," He grinned.

He stepped forward and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Get some rest, tomorrow's a big day and one should not spend it in bed," He laughed as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke waited until the footsteps had faded and even then he waited another five minutes till he moved.

Sasuke crawled out of his bed and looked around his room.

A kunai lay on his table accompanied with a shuriken pouch and several papers scattered across the surface.

A black shirt with the Uchiha insignia sewn onto the back lay on the floor and his Konoha-nin headband lay on top of it.

He wandered around opening textbooks or drawers hoping to find something that would explain this all to him.

He noticed a portrait on the table.

It showed a blond-haired ninja grinning widely dressed in a ridiculous orange jumpsuit standing, along with a white haired jounin level nin who wore a mask to cover he bottom of his face and bore a lazy expression across his face and a pink-haired genin with emerald green eyes with a wide smile as she leaned on the shoulder of a raven-haired nin garbed in a blue shirt with white pants who had his arm around her waist. He had a loving expression on his face as he smiled into the camera.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura," He whispered, "What happened?"

He tried to recall what had happened before he found himself in this bed. He could recall shouting and screaming as well as being hit several times yet when he examined himself he was fine save some minor cuts that were healing fine.

He quietly stepped out of his room carefully clad only in a light kimono and wandered the halls. Everything was normal. The Uchiha estate was well maintained and it was quiet.

He walked out into the garden to get some fresh air.

He stared into the stars and breathed in deeply.

The rich invigorating scent of the cherry blossoms made him temporarily forget about his confusion. He sat next to the small stream that ran by the garden. He absently washed his hands in it while he looked around himself.

The garden was well maintained with several cherry blossom trees and a garden of flowers.

He sighed and stood again dusting his clothes off.

"_How is this happening?" _Sasuke thought frustrated, _"My parents…my entire family stands around me as though nothing had happened…what's going on?"_

He went back inside and wandered around the estate.

He came across the entrance to one room he had feared to ever enter again.

He carefully slid open the door expecting to see his mother and father lying in pools of their own blood while a dark figure stood amongst their corpses. When the door was fully opened all that was in there were several boxes filled with old clothes and some sitting mats lying in a pile.

"_What is this?"_ He thought angrily, _"Who's playing with my mind!"_

He spun around and shut the door quickly and strode away.

He continued walking down the hallway until he suddenly stopped as he noticed the name written across the door.

His blood froze and his eyes widened.

He carefully grasped the door's handle and slowly slid it open.

He immediately noticed a figure sitting on the bed with his back to him. The figure turned his head slowly in mild irritation. Sasuke could recognize the face even in the dim light.

"What is it, brother?" The voice asked calmly.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered with in absolute hatred.

_Thanks for the reviews! So far this fic is going pretty well and I must say its fun writing it. However I know I'm new at this so can I'm bound to make some mistakes. Feel free to criticize my work because I'm sure they're tons of flaws and errors in this fic so please review!_


End file.
